


На орбитах

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Наташа и Клинт никогда не спали друг с другом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471663) by [ifitwasribald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald). 



> Переведено для команды Marvel на Фандомную Битву 2016. Отбечено Кукленыш))

Наташа и Клинт никогда не спали друг с другом. Хотя нет, не совсем так. Они, конечно, спали вместе, и не раз, чтобы согреться или успокоиться, но к сексу это отношения не имело. То, что между ними, не касается секса.

Ошибутся и те, кто назовет их братом и сестрой. Ни в коем случае. Да, они так же близки, если не больше, но кровь, связывавшая их, всегда была чужой.

И секс в их отношениях тоже всегда был с кем-то другим. Может, адреналин в самом деле действовал как афродизиак, может, нет, но в цирке Фьюри всегда хватало клоунов, не испытывавших недостатка в гормонах и не страдавших от излишней застенчивости, чтобы скрасить ужасы очередной супергеройской миссии простыми человеческими радостями.

Поначалу это было чем-то вроде игры в слабо: сколько один готов рассказать, а второй выслушать, пока кто-то не сорвется и не уйдет — или пока они не окажутся совсем близко. Однако границ у обоих не оказалось. Им было легко вдвоем, и копящееся напряжение приятно щекотало нервы, но никогда не приводило к взрыву.

Поэтому Наташа рассказала Клинту о встрече в кладовке с агентом Хилл, о том, как ее губы обжигали шею, как умелые пальцы ласкали клитор, забирались внутрь, и Наташа трепетала и ахала, истекая соком, о твердом бугорке клитора Марии под языком, о том, как та молчала с первой до последней секунды, и лишь дрожь ее пальцев, стискивавших Наташе плечо, подсказывала ей, как сильно Мария хочет, как растет в ее теле напряжение, как ей хорошо.

И Клинт ответил, зная, что Наташа хочет услышать — что не она одна ищет обычного человеческого удовольствия после тех кошмаров, к которым ни один человек никогда не будет готов. Беннера он нашел почти сразу после того, как тот пришел в себя, трясущийся, потрясенный. В руках Клинта он снова стал единым целым, а потом под его губами они оба разлетелись на части.

В одну из долгих ночей за бутылкой хорошей водки Наташа в красках расписала свой полдень со Старком. Оба воодушевленно исследовали пределы выносливости друг друга и искали границы возможного. Не обошлось без веревок, и наручников, и колющей бедра бородки, когда Старк наконец нашел достойное применение своему не в меру болтливому языку. Были плетки, и повязки на глаза, и качели — потому что, само собой, у Старка обязательно должны быть эротические качели — и было хорошо просто от того, как заполнял Наташу его член, как она выезжала его, упираясь в грудь ладонями.

Клинт хмыкнул и рассказал, как сам однажды пересекся со Старком: закоулок за безымянным баром, член Старка во рту, от твердого асфальта ныли колени, и все было быстро, жарко, жестко, и теплая от солнца кирпичная стена грела ладони, когда Клинт наконец накрыл его собой его и трахал так, что от их совместных стонов наверняка разбежались все случайные прохожие.

Наташа ответила рассказом о ночи с Тором и Джейн, об их откровенном восторге, азарте, и вожделении, о том, как растягивал ее член Тора, как потом присоединилась Джейн со страпоном. На следующее утро Наташа едва могла ходить, но ни о чем не жалела.

А Клинт не жалел об одном прохладном нью-йоркском вечере, в который соблазнил очаровательную Дарси Льюис. Она и раньше была в восторге от его бицепсов, но окончательно их оценила, когда он трахал ее на весу, прижав к стене, и они оба смеялись и задыхались от удовольствия.

Наташа ничего не говорит только о своем самом первом разе, когда была совсем юной и насмерть перепуганной — а может, не так уж сильно она и боялась, ведь справилась же, выполнила задание, пусть и чувствовала себя потом так, будто ее выпотрошили, пусть и думать об этом не могла еще долгие годы. Но, скорее всего, Клинт и так знает.

А она знает, о чем умолчал Клинт, о чем тот никогда не расскажет — о Коулсоне, их первом и последнем разе, всего за пару дней до того, как его послали охранять Тессеракт, о поведанных шепотом секретах и крепких объятьях.

Между ними даже тайны — уже не тайны, и истории, которыми они так и не поделились, скрепляют их не хуже тех, что были произнесены вслух. Не родственники, не любовники, больше и меньше того и другого, они до самого конца будут вращаться друг у друга на орбитах, в отношениях столь же странных, нелепых и прекрасных, как они сами.


End file.
